


Corrections

by CutieWriter



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Do-Over, F/M, Reconciliation, Resentment, Spoilers, Time Loop, little nightmares and 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieWriter/pseuds/CutieWriter
Summary: He’d let her get captured. She’d let him fall. The two had betrayed each other and gone there separate ways. However.  Something brings them back together. Stuck in the past. Can they get along well enough to make it out alive.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), The Bullies & Mono (Little Nightmares), six - Relationship
Comments: 64
Kudos: 445





	1. The beginning of the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the logic of Littlw nightmares 2 being a prequel

Looking back. It made sense. He’d let her get captured. He could have intervened...or at least tried to. She could have grabbed her hand, Thrown something at the tall foreboding man. Hell, He could have just tried to do anything to save her. But instead he hid his eyes and curled up under the mangy bed. Hiding from himself and letting his best...no his only friend to be taken. To be corrupted and twisted into one of the very things they’d been fighting against. So of course...it made complete sense that she would be...resentful. 

Despite this, he couldn’t shake the shock. The heartbreak when at the very end. When he’d fallen and had only her hand to latch on. When despite all they’d been through, she let him go. Yanking her hand back to her body. Making sure he couldn’t grab on. To pull himself up or pull her down with him. A valid concern. 

He wanted to believe it wasn’t her fault. That he had slipped. They she tried to hold on. But no matter how many times he reviewed the scene. He couldn’t mind a single shred of regret in the girls actions.  
He tried so hard to forgive her. He really did. But...He couldn’t. After all. It was her fault he was like this. Trapped in a room. With only his thoughts to keep him company. And those thoughts were not nice. To him or his sanity. 

He resented her. Feared her. Maybe even hated her. He’d tried so hard to keep her safe. He had brought her back from being a hideous monster. And in return she’d abandoned him. Leaving him to suffer to same fate as her.  
Forced to sit on this chair for days. Months. Years. He honestly didn’t know. Until he became the one thing he feared above all else. 

Still. This imprisonment was not without its benefits. He could. Still view the outside world via the varying screens that had grown in his little room over the...well however long had passed. He watched a lot. Children being captured or eaten. Or both. The residents of the city shuffling about. Searching for a TV they played the tall....his. Signal.  
But no matter how much he viewed. He would always tune back into the same channel. Watching her, as she ran through hallways of an underwater ship. He’d heard of it in the past of course. The Maw they called it. A place full of horror and misery. Told to the children to keep them from straying too far. In fear of being snatched away. He remembers a time he’d wished for a somewhat similar fate. 

He smiled slightly at the bittersweet memory. His eyes focused on the yellow clad girl as she committed what he could only really describe as genocide. She really had become a little nightmare.  
His little nightmare. 

He frowned quickly. No. She wasn’t his. She’d made that pretty clear. And he didn’t want to fall into that trap again. Not that it really mattered.  
He sighed. Sure these people were monsters. Corrupted and twisted by their own greed but. Did that mean they deserved to have there souls sucked from their oversized deformed bodies. He didn’t really want to answer his own question, so left it at that. Turing the TV off to cement his decision. He knew. He knew full well he couldn’t keep this up. He leaned back in his chair. Lowering his hat over his now closed eyes. A few hours of rest would do him good. Not like he had anything better to do after all. 

___________________________________________

Cold air hit his body. That didn’t feel right. Soft wet ground held him tightly. That definitely didn’t feel right. He opened his eyes with a jump when the sound of thunder cracking echoed. He looked around the area frantically. The forest. He knew this forest. How could he not. That small clearing. With nothing but a broken TV and a single lone building block. This was where his journey began. He thinks. It what he considers the start at any rate. 

He pushed himself up hesitantly. Now realising how large the clearing was. A quick glance downward revealed the opposite however. The world had not grown in his sleep. No. He himself....Had shrunk. More accurately, he was in his old body. The one before he became the tall man. Before his freedom was taken from him.

What was this. Was this some cruel trick. Was some evil god or godlike creature being cruel. Forcing him to relive those horrible events. From start to finish. Or was this some sort of gift. Was the universe being kind? Finally setting him free to live life again. The thoughts seemed to conflict him. Until he realised one thing. No matter what his purpose for being here was. One thing remained the same. She would be here...waiting in that shack. Perhaps. This was a chance...

....For revenge.

[[TO BE CONTINUED]]


	2. Reunion

To say Mono was scared for his life as he trudged through the dirty monotone forest...would in all honesty be a lie. He was out. He wasn’t the Thin man. He could actually breath fresh-ish air! To him it was heaven. Especially because he knew what waited for him further ahead. His best friend. His companion. His rock.  
...his betrayer. 

His grin grew under his paper mag mask as he thought about seeing her again. He could get answers. Closure. Maybe vengeance. Depending on how he took her answer.  
Make no mistake. He was back in his old body but his mind...it had come with him. His body may be Mono. But his mind was that of the Thin man. Of a prisoner. With a really bad Grudge. 

He yelped as he caught his leg on a branch and tumbled down a hill. A large tree trunk following him as he did. He landed at the bottom in a heap. Maybe no more thoughts of vengeance until he actually reached that dreaded shack. 

How long it took Mono to reach that shack was unbearably long. Part of him was missing his old long legs. Would have made the trek a lot more bearable.

Still. He pressed on. Trying his best not to let his thoughts about her consume him.  
He couldn’t help but smile as he passed familiar land marks. The hollow tree trunks. The traps and nets. A field of bear traps that he didn’t even have to use the stick to navigate. He still still did though. It felt right. 

Finally. Mono stood face to wood with the shack. It’s decrepit exterior looked just like it did such a long time ago. It was at this point the once Thin man began to think. Would she remember? A large part of his plan bet on her being aware of what she did. Like he was. But...was that actually the case? He shook his head drowning the thoughts out. It was too late to think like that now. He was already here after all. 

He pressed his ear to the wood. Even with the bag covering it, He could hear.  
The soft slow sound of a music box. Playing its song around the house. He smiled wider. She was here. He went through the motions with a spring in his step. Climbing up the window frame and through the open space. Dropping onto the cold wood. Being slowly disappointed at not finding the old fur hat in the room to side. He finally moved down the stairs. The sound of the music box getting closer and closer. Both exciting and terrifying to him.  
He didn’t even go straight to the board. Instead pulling the axe free and dragging it along side him. He only stopped once he was finally before it. The fragile wooden planks that separated them...

He was nervous. That was now becoming clear. He was nervous if he could truly face her. A part of him feared her after all. She wasn’t normal. Not human. At least not fully. A beast was what laid in wait behind this door. But she was playing the music box. Instead of trying to escape. That wasn’t like her. Not the real her at least. Maybe...she didn’t remember after all.  
He shook his head it didn’t matter. He was getting his answers even if he had to drag her through this adventure all over again. She owed him that much. And he wouldn’t be kind this time. He finished the last journey fearing her. What she became. This time. It was her turn. And he’d make sure she feared him just as much. 

He raised the axe and brought it down. Again and again. More times that what was probably necessary. And yet he noticed the sound of the music box didn’t stop. Not like it had before. Was she not afraid?

He let the axe drop from his hand when the duet and wood splinters finally settled. He couldn’t help the growing emotion building up in him as she stood before him. Not cowering in fear like before. But standing up right. One dirty foot on the music box. Pushing the small lever making the music play.  
“Mono....” her soft voice was a whisper. The first voice he’d heard in ages.  
It was impossible to deny it. His greatest wish and new greatest fear had both come true at once. She remembered.  
“Six....” he said back. His voice hoarse. Not as bad as he thought it would be despite not speaking for a very long time. 

The two stared at each other for a few moments. Neither knowing what to say. Well. Actions spoke louder than words. At least a that’s what was running through Mono’s head as he ran to her. Delivering a weak but still forceful punch to the young girls dirty face. She hadn’t been expecting it of course. She fell backwards off her music box. Holding her cheek and scowling at him. He simply gave her a glare back.  
“Feel better....?” she spat. A Short and simple question. That was how it was when they traveled. They barely spoke. Only a word or two per sentence. Why would that change now, Even with so much to say. So he responded in kind, With an honest answer.  
“No....” he growled. 

Mono clenched his fists as Six stood up. Dusting herself off.  
“Why” he asked. why had she let him go. He needed to know. It ate away at him for however long he’s been trapped. He just had to know why she betrayed him. He felt angered when he didn’t even bother to give an answer. Walking past him and out the door slowly.  
He knew where she was heading. There’s only one path they could take. Was that her plan. Did she really think he’d just go along with it help her escape. He had half a kind to alert the Hunter. Make some noise. Make sure she was discovered. But then he reconsidered. He wanted that honour. The honour of paying her back. Tenfold. 

And so he followed. He walked out the room and through the hallways once more. He barely batted an eyelid at the faces of the taxidermy corpses. Such things were beyond him at this point. He couldn’t help imagine six in that state. But whilst thinking of that view. His mind drifted to himself in that state. Was it....peaceful? No expectations. No fear.  
Just. Immortalisation. He shook his head once more. He’d done a lot of they lately. His feet sped up as he attempted to keep up with the currently coat-less devil.


	3. Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. It took me a long time to write and I had to rewrite an entire section because it was forced and too fast. I tried to make it up to you all my doubling this chapters length.

"Pull it...." the girl ordered, annoyance dripping from her voice as she looked at the paper-bag boy  
"No. Don't think I will" he chuckled, meeting her gaze, doing it on purpose now.  
“Need to leave...” she grumbled.  
It had been going on like this for 10 minutes now. Mono refused to use her as a boost to grab the cord hovering above them. If the cord wasn’t pulled then the ladder leading to the loft wouldn’t open. And if the ladder didn’t come down. Then they were stuck here. Not that mono particularly cares. His refusal was annoying six to point he expected her to have a tantrum. That would be entertaining to watch.

“He will come back” she growled. The fact he didn’t just listen to her was what annoyed her the most. This was a simple task. And they could die just because he was mad at her. Of course to mono. He was completely justified. She grumbled when he turned his back to her. She walked over to one of the drawers around the house.

Pulling it open with all her strength. The drawer came open with the sound of wood scraping against wood, causing Mono to turn and look at her. He raised an eye under his paper bag mask. “What are you doing” he asked her.

“If you won’t help” she picked up a book from the compartment. “Then I’ll do it myself” she lobbed the book towards the ladder door. Breaking the mechanism holding it in place. 

The ladder fell to the ground with a giant thud. The sound of the Hunter downstairs made Mono look down. It wasn’t a huge issue. Last time the Hunter never even came upstairs. So he probably wouldn’t this time. “Loud” he muttered either way.  
“Doesn’t matter...” she brushed him off, climbing the ladder to the loft. The boy looked around the room. He never took much time to observe it. It wasn’t anything spectacular. Decaying walls plastered with old and fading wallpaper. And decorated with a few drawers and an old rug that looked like it was probably infested with all kinds of creepy Crawlies followed after her With a sigh. 

Six spent the next few minutes staring daggers at Mono and solving the puzzles in the room herself as he refuses to assist in any way shape or form. He simply leant against a support beam. Grinning under his large mask. She couldn’t see but knew he was doing it. That wasn’t too big a deal. She was able to solve most issues with only a bit of difficulty. Pushing the massive box took a bit longer. Climbing up to get the crank also required a bit of creative thinking. And a lot of stacking skills. But finally she was at a part she couldn’t find her way around. “Need to get the key...” she said turning to stare at her former friend. “Like before”. 

Mono narrowed his eyes under his mask. She didn’t really think he’d help her did he. No. He refused to. “No...”.  
She let out a loud sigh. Before looking him in his eye holes. “What do you want?” She finally asked. Already knowing the answer.  
Mono looked at her and repeated his earlier question.  
“Why...” he asked. “Why, After everything we did, did you let go”  
Neither of them spoke for what felt like an eternity before six finally opened her mouth. “You were so obsessed with those screen. Everytime you pressed a hand up against one, I could feel it take hold of you. Everytime you did it. I pulled you back. I kept telling you To stop. But did you listen. I wasn’t fast enough to stop it that last time. And because of that. You let yourself free. That THING” she said. “And then...after saving you. Catching you. Offering my hand out for you...you didn’t do the same. You let it take me. And you only came back because the guilt was killing you. The regret. It Was something you couldn’t live with”

She made sure he could see her eyes. He couldn’t tell the colour. But he could see them. “I let you drop because you were weaker. I didn’t regret my choices then...” she pushed past him to inspect the bag. Hoping to find an alternate way to grab the key. “...and I don’t regret it now” 

There was no sound from Mono. Was he busy taking it in? Was he rethinking his plans? Six honestly couldn’t tell. Nor could she care less. She jumped slightly when she felt the sack begin to rise upwards, turning to see Mono turning the crank. She wasn’t foolish enough to believe he’d accepted her answer. Hell. She could feel The rage emanating from him. Her answer had in all honesty just made him hate her more. Good. She preferred he be angry. At least an Angry Mono stayed quiet. 

She leapt up and grabbed the key dangling on the hook. Pulling it down and landing on her feet. She didn’t have time to think as the key was snatched by Mono forcibly as he walked towards the exit. Six followed him at a distance. Turning as the Nome scurried past her.

“Don’t even think about it...” Mono said sternly. Standing on top of the drawers. Six raised an eyebrow. Unsure of what he was talking about. “I’ve seen what you do with Nomes” he muttered jumping off towards the hatch.  
She rolled her eyes under bangs. “They’re not even people...” she said. Mono shivered in response as he dropped down.

The two made their way through the rest of the dingy house. Walking down the long stairs past they locked door. Mono dead ahead with Six following close behind.

He was...conflicted now. Six has given him an answer. And just as he suspected it was not satisfactory. Not in the slightest. He wanted vengeance. To make her suffer, Like he had. But how? Any plan he could come up with didn’t feel right. He didn’t just want her to purposely suffer. He wanted justice. For how she treated him

He was pulled from his thoughts when six pulled the back of his coat. He turned to glare at her. But found her with a finger to her lips. He turned to look back to where he wa walking and paled under his mask as the sounds of ripping suddenly filled his ears. He was seconds. Away from entering the Rippers workshop. A few feet would have meant his death. 

He slowly turned around to face her again. for the first time since meeting her again. He asked that same question “why”. Why had she just saved him. Not to save herself. She could have just ran away and hid. Of course she wouldn’t be Kind enough to answer him. No why would she be. She took his hand and pulled him through quietly. Just as he had done the first time. He couldn’t help but chuckle at how it seems their roles had reversed for this entire meeting. He still couldn’t shake one thought from his kind though. That perhaps...she did regret her decision back then.  
Of course, They still let the Hunter know they were there. That damn trap door was loud. Still. They were sneaker. Smarter. They had lost him in the grass and snuck past him easily. He didn’t scare them. How could he? They had killed him so easily last time.  
They still needed to escape of course. His death would be pointless if he got to them first. 

For this reason, and this reason alone, Mono decides to play cordial with Six. She’d saved him. For some reason. So he would do the same for a bit.  
He had of course insisted in going first when it came to the bridge. He wouldn’t ever find himself in a situation where he had to use her to pull himself up. 

He felt....conflicted. His hope in her was growing slightly with each act. But his hate...was not diminishing. Did he hate her. Or trust her. Both he supposed. They trekked through the overgrown forest. They waded through the putrid swamp water. He couldn’t help but laugh when Six accidentally hiccuped under the water. Spluttering water when she reached the surface. He’d earned a death glare from the coatless girl and a small smack. He’d just hit her back before they continued on. They were close now... When the Hunter found them again she grabbed his arm instantly and began pulling him towards the shed. The shed that held that gun. Mono’s first taste of murder.  
The Hunter however was faster this time. With his current speed he would reach the duo. He willed his legs to move faster. His lungs ached and he could feel his heart leaping out of his chest as he practically leapt into the door.

He had to take a moment to calm his aching joins. It wasn’t easy with Six yelling at him to ‘get his ass up and grab the damn gun’.  
he grumbled and pushed himself up. He leapt and grabbed hold of the shotgun mounted on the wall. He wiggled his body until it fell to the wooden floor with a thud. Six was on the gun immediately. Grabbing hold of the barrel and aiming it towards the doorway. Mono grabbed the other end. One hand on the trigger waiting for the Hunter to burst through. Once He did however, Six grinned and she raised the gun upwards. So when Mono pulled the trigger the bullet tore through the hunters sacked face instead of his chest. Mono dropped the gun in shock and recoil. 

There was a fragile quiet. As both children adjusted to the actions they’d just taken. Mono was shocked that six would risk the shot just to blow the hunters head off. He didn’t have time to think it over though as he was suddenly tackled by six. “Slow!” She shouted. Hitting him. He yelled for her to get off him before rolling over and pinning her down. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled “I was tired!” He pulled on her arm, ignoring her flurry of ‘Ow Ow Ow’ “I should tear this arm off!” The two struggled and pulled at each other for a few minutes. It was the only way they could really get rid of the adrenaline that was still running through their system. The two were now laid on the floor. Our of breath. Still angry at each other but neither having the energy to bicker. Six was the first to stand up, Her chest still heaving. She moved to the window and had a lot of difficulty climbing up and through. Mono sighed and followed close behind. He knew where she was going. Sure enough she was waiting for him by the door. The one they said sailed across on. The one that would somehow easily take them to the Pale City, As if it was on a tether. He sighed and helped her push the white wood into the water before climbing aboard. Sitting down as far as possible from her. He couldn’t trust himself to not just shove her into the water. And he expected the same from her. They sat in silence. So much to say to each other but. Reluctant to do so. It was Six who finally spoke up after they had made it half way across the water. “End of the city”. He raised an eyebrow under his mask. Looking straight at her. “We help each other. Get out of the city...then we go out separate ways. we never have to see each other again. I never have to see that stupid bag. And You can live out your stupid dreams doing whatever it is you want to do” Mono considered her offer. They could Do this journey alone. This run had proven that. However it was obvious it would be incredibly difficult. If he agreed. The sooner they’d be rid of each other. And he could use the time to come up with a suitable way to get back at her for her betrayal. “Fine. I’ll help you until then. After that. You’ll stay out of my way”. The two nodded to each other. A silent agreement. They’d don’t want to touch each other. They stayed ahead at the looming building of the city. The starting place of their next adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the original version of this chapter. Six and Mono’s fight was much more violent. There’s a little Behind the scenes for you. Haha


	4. Broken screens

Mono and six stood as the wooden door approached the shore of the city. One step closer to real freedom.

Well. For Mono anyway. They stepped off onto the gritty sand. Children from all around used to work their butts off in order to have a chance to come play in the sand. Right now, Mono and Six didn’t see the appeal. The sand was cold. And the tiny shards of glass would dig into their feet as they walked. 

They pushed through it as they neared the house. Six kept staring at him as they navigated the broken down home that probably housed a family once. He sighed. He didn’t know how this was going to work. They hated each other e and sure. They’d proved they could work together still But... Should they? He had agreed to her proposal but he still didn’t trust her. He couldn’t. He was only doing this to buy himself time to think of a strategy but...

He groaned. Part of him missed the blind ignorance he had a child. When he could have just trusted Six and gone along with her, hand in hand. He knew better now though. “Won’t stop it” she said suddenly making mono look backwards. “on your own”. He was confused as to what she was talking about...until he heard it. 

‘Felt it’ was a more accurate term. The static from the TV in the other room gripped his mind. Compelling him to touch the screen. Like he had before. He stepped forwards slightly before looking back at six. She stood off to the side Covering her ears. She didn’t get the fame pull he did but the static was torture to the ears of humans. 

She turned his attention back to the TV as he entered the room it sat in. It’s call was enticing and he just continued walking. The curiosity. The desire to k ow what was behind the door. 

“ ‘You were so obsessed with those screen. Everytime you pressed a hand up against one, I could feel it take hold of you.’ Six’s voice echoed in his mind. As the screen blasted its static at him unceasingly. Was...was she right? Did he really give into his his temptations. Just to see behind that stupid door? 

...wait....

The pull suddenly began to lessen when he realised it. A large fact he had ignored up until this moment. She pulled away and picked up a plank of wood off the cold dead floor and dragged it to the TV. He didn’t NEED to know. He raised the wood and held it against the screen pulling back slightly. “Because...” He slammed the wood into the screen as hard as he could. The static cried as the screen shattered. The distant sounds of screams could be heard from the shattered remains. He dropped the wood on the floor and turned to face his hated companion. She was stunned. She was already close by. Ready to pull him back, despite her words. He stared her dead in the eye and spoke. “I already know” _______________________________________________ The rest of their travel through the city went about the same as before. Minus the hand holding and adding the name calling when a puzzle was messed up. It wasn’t until they reached the schools gates did they stop. This place... A hard place for both of them. It was here the Bullies kidnapped and...harassed Six for hours.what they did. Well he didn’t know. She refused to tell him. But he could guess... It was here Mono was forced to truly fight back instead of run and hide. As he always had before that. Six clenched her fists as she walked towards the makeshift rope. “We can go around...” Mono offered as he followed. But six shook her head and began to climb. “Getting even...” she muttered. Mono sighed and climbed in after. “So much for being safe...”. They climbed in through the window and immediately headed for the portrait. One of the perks of this loop was prier knowledge could be used to get though faster. they already knew the solution. So they yanked it down and climbed through the crack in the wall. After that it was simply a matter of avoiding the bullies traps and pranks until they got to the point they needed to be. In front of that damn locker. “So...how do we get around this” Mono asked. Six looked around the hallway and sighed “can’t. Will have to along.” She muttered. “What do you mean?” Six grinned at him slightly. “Means we meet up later” she pushed him forward into the Bullies ambush. The locker falling down on him and trapping him. He didn’t hear Six struggle as they took her away. Damn it. Now he was alone again. There were definitely better ways of getting around that. She just probably wanted rid of him for a bit. The feeling was mutual.

He groaned as he wiggled his way out of the locker and stood up. He didn’t even bother following the bullies. Six seemed to have a plan so she’d let her do her thing. He grabbed the mallet laying on the ground and and quickly cracked the head of the Bully in two. He chucked to himself. At first he would have freaked out about killing something even closely resembling a humans. Now though he found taking these things lives was nothing more than a trivial sport. He was the Hunter. The bullies his prey. And it continued like this as he pushed his way through the rooms of the school.

It was mostly the same as before, although he did notice the lack of the teacher. He chalked it up to her being busy. Or Prehaps the bullies had done something different. Maybe some of them remembered? He and six did so it wasn’t too far fetched. 

They thought actually gave him pause. He hadn’t considered the possibility of others remembering what had happened before. The thin man would definitely remember. As he’d done this befor. But he was pretty much locked behind a screen now. That door wouldn’t open or Mono didn’t pull the handle.  
The lady of the Maw? Possible. She was an enigma. One he didn’t understand. Even after watching her through his many eyes. They being said his sight was typically focused on Six. And the things she was doing. Near sighted rage will do that to you. 

He shook his head free of those thoughts. Last time he considered things like this he nearly let the Hunter know they were there.  
The Hunter...he still couldn’t get over what six did back then. Why would she- he slapped his face a few times. Trying to make himself focus. Last thing he needed was to walk right into the clutches of the bullies. Or worse the teacher. He continued onward. He was nearing the bathroom now. 

“Six?” He asked entering. He would have been more careful of not for the slack of bullies patrolling. It was odd at first t until he reached the bathroom. Six was stood over one of the bullies, Shoving her face into the toilet and pulling the flush repeatedly. He actually wondered if they could feel true pain. Part of him hoped not. But he could tell six didn’t care. 

She pulled the porcelain doll up, wheezing and gasping for air between her coughs. She didn’t get much chance before Six rammed her head down and shattered it upon the toilets edge. She let it go after a few minutes of heavy panting. The body falling to the ground with a thump and crack. 

“Better?” He sarcastically asked. The raincoat-less girls head shot up quickly but relaxed when she saw it was Mono. Her worry simply turning to a glare.  
“No...”. She grumbled standing up.  
He grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the exit. “What’s the hurry?” He asked. She gave a simple answer in response. “Burning”. 

_______________________________________________

The two slowly walked away from the burning school. The screams and wails of the Bullies and the teacher echoes through out the city. Not that it was a concern. The viewers were too busy with their TVs so...  
Six had lit a small fire after escaping. She’d let a heavy object drop on top of the bully holding her that it gave her enough time to get free and run until she could get her revenge. Or so she told him In short simple sentences.  
So this is what she meant by ‘getting even’. 

The two continued until they reached a place they were both expecting. The small crawl space gang held Six’s signifier raincoat. This coat WAS Six. And it meant a great deal to her. Sure it wasn’t the same one that ‘she’...her friend wore. But it was almost identical. It was A reminder of what she was supposed to do. Where she was supposed to go... She wore it everywhere. Which is why Mono was both surprised and confused as to why she had picked sit up and just stared at it.  
“You’re fighting to not become who you’re supposed to become...l she said suddenly. Making him look at her face. She suddenly clenched her fists and pulled at the edges of the cost until they started to rip. She didn’t stop till the already fragile and battered coat was ripped in two. She looked him in the eyes once more.

“I won’t lose to you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this chapter took so long. I lost half of it and lost a lot of my motivation. But all your comments helped me get my mojo back! My motivation is as strong and ever. And even though it’s short. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> Next chapter may deal with some pretty disturbing scenes. So be warned.


End file.
